Untitled
by Eleena Thea
Summary: The terrific trio aka Haary, Ron and Hermione are in their seventh year at hogwarts. However things are soon gonna get really screwed up.
1. OPPS!

Prologue In Harry, Ron and Hermione's last year at Hogwarts everything was going great. Ron and Hermione had been courting for a few years and are pretty serious (or so he thought.) However on a trip to Hogsmeade Ron ends up kissing Thea Brighton, a Syltherin six year. And who saw those two in a moment of passion, Harry Potter. When Harry tells Hermione a simple act of comforting turns into something more and emotions go haywire.  
  
Chapter 1 "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU ARE DOING." Ron Weasly shouted behind a reddened face. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat on a couch in the Griffandor common room. Both their faces were red and neither could peer into the infuriated eyes of Ron. "I-I-am sorry, Ron." Hermione whispered. "Sorry! All I get is a god damn sorry after I catch you two on the couch, Kissing. You are my girlfriend Hermione." The two lookeed away as Ron turned around. A few people had remained in the common room, though the majority hurried out as soon as Ron came in. Ron breathed a deep sigh and calmed himself down. Then he turned back around to face his best friend and his girlfriend. They had now scooted away from each other and sat on the ends of the couch. Ron walked over and sat himself in between them. He looked at the people on the other side of the room and they quickly left. Turning to Hermione Ron said, "I knew we were fighting Hermione but, kissing Harry? You told me you were gonna leave me but, for Harry?" Harry bit his lip as Hermione started to cry. "Don't you even talk to me. I know you had been smooching Thea Brighton the last time we were in Hogsmeade." Ron looked embarrassed. "Who told you about that. You were not supposed to know." With that Hermione looked up. "So it is true. You were two-timing me" Ron's face again reddened, knowing that he had fallen into a trap. He sat back and let out yet another big sigh. Hermione also leaned back tears streaming down her face. Harry couldn't help but to say something. "I told Hermione, Ron. I know I shouldn't have but." Harry trailed off as Ron looked up at him with rage. "You? You caused all of this? You, You, You Jerk. You are supposed to be my friend. And You, You Ugly Mudblood." Hermione burst into tears and Ron stood up to leave but Harry followed. "What did you call her Ron?" Harry asked a malicious tone to his voice. "I called her a MUDBLOOD." Ron repeated as he leaned towards Hermione. " Not only is she an Ugly, Self Righteous, Mudblood. But a SLUTY one at that." With that Harry threw his first punch. It landed on Ron's left Jaw. Ron looked up and with a tear rolling down his red, swollen jaw tackled Harry onto the bed. Hermione jumped up screaming "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Harry pushed Ron off his body and ran towards him. Ron caught him in is eye as he tackled him to the floor. Harry's glasses lay smashed as the two boys wrestled around on the floor for a few minutes until Hagrid entered with Professor McGonagall and Filch. Hagrid proceeded to lift both boys to their feet and pulled them to the door. All the way to the hospital wing McGonagall lectured with Hermione (still crying) and Filch followed closely behind. ******************A few Hours Later***************************** Harry and Ron sat across from each other on two beds. They scowled at one another as Madam Pompfrey came over to them. "You two are lucky you choose to duel in such.primitive ways." She walked away and the two returned to grimacing at one another. ******************************************************************After Harry and Ron were allowed to leave Harry went and found Hermione in the library. "Harry Potter, You and Ron stay away from me." Hermione cried, while standing from the table she was stationed at. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I just couldn't let Ron call you a-well you know." Hermione looked up at Harry and although her face was quite red and puffy he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked with her little half smile. Harry's green eyes wandered to meet Hermione's. They stared deep into each other's eyes for a moment and then Hermione quickly looked away. Harry turned to leave but Hermione turned and gently slide her hand into his. He again looked at her and this time she smiled. She reached her other hand out and carefully touched his eye where Ron had punched it. Then she turned and led him to the front of the library. They strolled back to the common room hand in hand.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of this stuff except the character Thea Brighton PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. A new way

A/N: The story picks up right after Harry and Ron left the Hospital Wing. Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Thea Brighton.  
  
"Weasly." A deep, all to familiar voice called out from down the hall. "Weasly." Ron had no desire to turn around and face the taunts of Draco Malfoy. But as Malfoy and is goons Crabbe and Golye caught up, Ron slowed and turned around. "Weasly. Did you actually call Granger a Mudblood." "Yes. Now get the hell away from me." "Well, congratulations. You finally realized what a vile creature you were dating." "Go away." "Just one question first. You have bruises all over your body. Did little Hermione beat you up?" "No. Harry did." A look of excitement swarmed over Malfoy's Pale face. "Potter? Fought you?" And in a moment of anger Ron proceeded to tell Malfoy the entire story including his fling with Thea. Malfoy had a smile on his face. "Wow. I didn't know you had it in you, Weasly. It sounds like you could use a drink. Crabbe, Goyle go to my stash." A few moments later the two returned with four butterbears. Then the group advanced to the Quiditch Field and drank in peace. ********************************One Month Later******************** "Harry?" Harry looked at his radiant looking girlfriend. She had been sitting with her head on his chest but had sat up to speak. "Harry. I was thinking. I haven't really seen Ron around since, you know, the. incident." "So?" Harry answered making it very obvious that he did not care. Hermione picked up on the hint and laid her head back down. They sat there in silence for quite a while until the door opened. Ron stepped in and seeing him Hermione sat up, hitting her head on Harry's chin. She yelped in pain while rubbing her head. Ron let out a snort of laughter and climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitory without saying a word. "Well. That was awkward." Hermione said still rubbing her head. "Yeah. It's like your embarrassed to be with me." "What?" Ron was sitting on his bed laughing. He could hear Harry and Hermione screaming at each other. He loved to see them in angst. Malfoy would love to hear about this. ****************************************************************** Hermione was in her dorm crying. She hated fighting with Harry. She knew she was having trouble with Ron. But Harry had to understand how embarrassing it was when Ron saw them together. Harry was just so selfish and stubborn sometimes. She was being foolish. Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her face. She went back down to the common room where Harry was pacing insanely and talking to himself. "Harry?" "Hermione. I am so sorry. I just get so frustrated with this whole Ron thing." "I know. I just think that he does this stuff on purpose." "No. Ron isn't like that." "I don't know. You know he is friends with Malfoy now?" "No." Ron was correct. Draco was very pleased to hear how he got Harry and Hermione fighting again. "Screaming? That is wonderful." "Yes. I know." "Oh Ron. My dad and I have something for you and your family." "Really?" Draco reached behind him and pulled out a black bag. When he placed it in Ron's hands, Ron knew what it was. It was money. A whole lot of it. "Anyway, dad thought you would be pleased to see that. He also was wondering if you would like to come and spend the holidays with us. "I don't know if my mum would like that. Wait! You could come to my house." **********************A week later********************************** It was breakfast and the owls had just made their routine drop. Hermione entered the room very late with a blissful look on her face. "Harry. Mum and dad want you to come home with me for the holidays." "Really?" Harry of course said yes and gave Hermione a peck on her cheek. 


End file.
